Shopping for the Family
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: It's their first Christmas together. Not just together, but also with each other's family - and both Hiccup and Jack are nervous about making the right impression on the other's family. Hiccup/Jack slash HiJack


HiJack || HTTYD || HiJack || RotG || Shopping for the Family || RotG || HiJack || HTTYD || HiJack

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Shopping for the Family

Fandom: Disney/DreamWorks

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the movies reserved to DreamWorks/Disney respectively. 'Guardians of Childhood' is property of William Joyce. 'How To Train Your Dragon' is property of Cressida Cowell. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, cuddles, Christmas fluff, shopping, dorks in love

Main Pairing: Hiccup/Jack

DreamWorks Characters: Jackson Overland | Jack Frost, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless

Summary: Hiccup and Jack go Christmas shopping together for the first time, trying to figure out what to buy the other's family.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Shopping for the Family_

Jack's stomach was in knots. He had never been this nervous before as he browsed the tech store. He had _no idea_ about any of this stuff he was looking at right now. He had never really been a tech guy. He liked walking barefoot and he spent all his time outside in the nature.

But.

But his boyfriend was a freaking genius inventor and so were his brothers. And this Christmas? Well, Jack and Hiccup were hosting their first Christmas in their shared apartment and both their families were going to come and Jack needed it to be perfect. That meant he needed to find the perfect gifts for Hiccup's stepbrothers Hiro and Tadashi. Tadashi was easy, he was kind and accepting, he'd smile at everything probably, because he was just happy Jack was making Hiccup happy. Hiro was a bit of a rebel, but he was a good kid at heart. And Jack _wanted_ to find something that'd make the little grump happy. Jack just really wanted to be accepted by his boyfriend's family.

"Hello, beautiful. There something I can help you with? I'd even carry your things home for you."

Jack blinked and rolled his eyes. "We literally live together, dork. Stop hitting on me."

Hiccup grinned brightly at him and leaned in to peck his lips. "Did you come to visit me?"

"Well, technically no", admitted Jack, fidgeting with his hands. "I'm _trying_ to do some... Christmas shopping. For your brothers. I already have the perfect gift for your dad, he's easy to shop for. An old whiskey that I have on good authority will please him. Your mom is easy – I learned all of dad's cookie recipes and I will be baking _all of them_ for her. I know she has a sweet tooth. But the real problem are your brothers. They're... like you. Nerds. I don't speak nerd."

Hiccup's eyes softened as he looked at his boyfriend and he was pretty sure his heart melted. Jack Overland was the purest, most amazing person Hiccup had ever met and he loved the white-haired boy with all of his heart, despite how different the two of them were.

And the fact that Jack was so worried about getting the perfect things for Hiccup's family was just so precious and sweet. After all, Stoick and Cass had already basically adopted Jack. They adored the boy for the sole fact that he got Hiccup out of his lab for longer periods of time. Jack was a very outdoorsy kind of guy and he regularly forced Hiccup outside to join him for skiing, ice-skating, snowball fights, generally enjoying the beauty of their ever-snow-covered home.

The same went for Hiccup's stepbrothers Tadashi and Hiro. Hiro thought Jack was the funniest person in existence and Tadashi had a soft spot for Jack too. Even if Jack would have no presents at all, everyone at the Haddock-Hamada family would be more than happy to embrace Jack.

"Snowflake...", started Hiccup softly and pulled Jack into a gentle embrace. "My family _loves_ you. And even if you'd buy Hiro a Transformer, he'd be happy about it."

Which was saying a lot, because Hiro hated the Michael Bay Transformers. Jack huffed and leaned heavily against Hiccup's chest, soaking up his boyfriend's warm embrace.

"What do you say? My break is in ten minutes. You browse a little longer and then I'll join you and help you and _afterward_ , you come with me and help _me_ shop for _your_ family."

Hiccup grinned, the grin hidden in the white fluff of Jack's hair. Jack laughed softly at that, finding Hiccup's worry probably as endearing as Hiccup found Jack's worries. It was just... Jack's family was _intimidating_. Fascinating and amazing, but also intimidating.

Jack and his sister had been adopted by the St. Norths after their parents had died during a car-crash into a frozen lake. The St. Norths were a bit of a strange couple. She was a very chatty and cheerful dentist, he was obsessed with Christmas and eating candy and cookies. But Nick was _also_ a brilliant inventor and a teacher at Hiccup's school – the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. That was how Hiccup had first met Jack, actually. And Nick St. North was a bit of Hiccup's idol, which was what made Nick so very intimidating for Hiccup.

"You're cute, nerd", hummed Jack contently. "Get back to work. Your boss is already looking."

Hiccup laughed sheepishly and let go of Jack. Thankfully Gobber was very understanding.

/break\

In the end, both of them had bought _way too much_ despite the other's reassurance that this was unnecessary. But both Hiccup and Jack just really wanted to impress the family of their boyfriend. Toothless – Hiccup's black little kitten – meowed as the couple returned home. The kitten sniffed and brushed Jack's legs before going straight for the shopping bags.

"We bought something for you too, Tooth", assured Jack with a mischievous grin.

"No", grunted Hiccup pointedly. "I had nothing to do with this. This is all on Jack, I swear."

Toothless meowed and tilted his head sideways. Jack's grin broadened as he got the tiny reindeer antlers out to put them on Toothless' head. The kitten looked displeased at that while Jack laughed.

"Oh come on, it looks _adorable_. You can't argue that", grinned Jack.

Hiccup had to smile a little at how adorable Toothless looked but he refrained from commenting. "Okay, come on. Let's get a little more decorating done, mh?"

"A little?", echoed Jack doubtfully. "That won't do. For dad, it has to be... grand and big."

"Then we'll do grand and big", assured Hiccup, lifting one of the shopping bags.

And yes, they had bought additional Christmas decorations too because Nick was _really_ into Christmas so Hiccup wanted to have their home as inviting and welcoming as possible, even though he himself didn't have too much attachment to the holiday. At the Haddock-Hamada household, Christmas just meant Chinese take-out around a fake tree (though the fake tree was _awesome_ because Tadashi, Hiccup and Hiro had built it themselves and it rotated, sang Christmas songs and changed color and light). That Christmas was like the most important season for the St. Norths made this downright unreal for Hiccup, but he was also kind of excited to experience such a 'proper' Christmas with not just his own family, but also his boyfriend's family.

"I love you, snowflake", whispered Hiccup softly as he watched Jack and Toothless.

Jack was laying sprawled out on the lamb-fur on their floor, Toothless sitting on Jack's stomach. Jack blinked slowly and looked up at Hiccup, smiling brightly if a bit confused.

"I love you too, Hics. Now stop staring at me like a dork, put the gifts down on the table and join me down here for cuddles. We can still decorate later", replied Jack with a grin.

Hiccup happily complied, curling up against Jack and kissing his cheek while Toothless meowed.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

__Because they would so both worry about impressing each other's family because they're total dorks x3__


End file.
